Network-based service provider networks exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize various types of computing resources on a permanent or as-needed basis. For example, a service provider network may permit customers to purchase and utilize computing resources such as virtual machine (“VM”) instances, data storage resources, database resources, networking resources, network services, and other types of computing resources. Customers may configure the computing resources provided by a service provider network to implement desired functionality, such as to provide a network-based application or another type of functionality.
Managing computing resources provided by a service provider network such as those described above can be complex and time consuming. For example, and without limitation, in order to execute commands within a VM instance, it may be necessary for users to remotely login to the VM instance in order to perform the desired command. This process can be very time consuming, especially where the command is to be executed in more than one VM instance.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.